Season Six
Season Six of Glee: New Beginnings premiered in 2020. This is the spin-off series from Glee: New Beginnings (although credited under the same production), following the alumni of John Marshall High School and where life takes them and how glee is still influencing them along their way. This season is planned to span about 22 episodes. As part of a deal made with FOX for budgeting, each episode can only feature twelve characters per storyline. This is also in an effort to narrow down a tight ensemble cast. Main locations for this season include New York City, Los Angeles, and Chicago. Cast Main Cast *Aylin Bayramoglu as Yasmin Ouda (3/22) *Sofia Carson as Abbie del Monico (1/22) *Cody Christian as Levi Fox (3/22) *Lucas Cruikshank as Preston Reynolds (3/22) *Adam diMarco as Frank Gloss (3/22) *Tiffany Evans as Monique Masterson (3/22) *Dylan Everett as Hunter Sinead (3/22) *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Julian Novak (3/22) *Lily Mae Harrington as Valerie Othello (2/22) *Sam Hildestad as Talen Kepler (3/22) *Zoe Levin as Cara Barnes (3/22) *Chandler Massey as Emmett Yale (2/22) *Cymphonique Miller as Zoë McKinley (3/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Stone (3/22) *Grace Phipps as Naomi Pettigrew-Fox (3/22) *Michael Weisman as Luke Queens (3/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Patina Miller as Elena Harks (2/22) *Jamie Foxx as Roman Underwood (1/22) *Taraji P. Henson as Luna Novak (1/22) *Jeremy Jordan as Clay Priebe (1/22) *Krysta Rodriguez as Vanessa Cereno (1/22) Guest Stars *Rochelle Diamante as Nicole Sinclair (3/22) *Jordan Fisher as Harry Novak (3/22) *Greg Gorenc as Greg Johnson (3/22) *Hayley Kiyoko as Kris Tremaine (3/22) *Kara Pacitto as Amy Carraway (3/22) *Katelyn Pacitto as Samey Carraway (3/22) *Beth Spangler as Kelsey Ubly (3/22) *Cameron Deane Stewart as Evan Maxwell (3/22) *Brenton Thwaites as J.T. Becker (3/22) *Katriz Trinidad as Carmen Aquino (3/22) *Piper Curda as Alexandria Kennedy (2/22) *Shane Harper as Spencer Harvey (2/22) *Adam Hicks as Leo Scott (2/22) *Chris Jamison as Caleb Wentworth (2/22) *Avan Jogia as Topher Sullivan (2/22) *Toia Jones as Glenna Korbel (2/22) *Shannon Kook-Chun as Tsuyoshi Watanabe (2/22) *Charlie Lubeck as Landon Kennedy (2/22) *Dylan O'Brien as Dayton McIntosh (2/22) *Aubrey Peeples as Beth Memmott (2/22) *Bryana Salaz as Maya Castillo-Ortez (2/22) *Kevin G. Schmidt as Toby Brooks (2/22) *Caroline Sunshine as Lindsey Thomas (2/22) *Olivia Cooke as Sarah Freidmann (1/22) *Ashley de la Rosa as Cleo Mixon (1/22) *Todrick Hall as Wes Proctor (1/22) *Ryan McCartan as Sebastian Keating (1/22) *Lucas Till as Tristan Wilson (1/22) *Marissa von Bleicken as Kylie Elliott (1/22) *Zendaya as Aubrey McKinley (1/22) Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. Twinning Isn't Everything *The episode features a conflict between Amy and Samey. *Talen and Monique connect with Elena. *Harmony meets her co-star, Sebastian Keating for the original musical. He is portayed by Ryan McCartan. *Todrick Hall returns to the series as Wes Proctor in the New York storyline. Zendaya returns to the series as Aubrey McKinley. This episode features an original number from Times2. *Characters **New York: Monique, Luke, Talen, Harmony, Cara, Evan, Sebastian, Aubrey, Wes, Dayton, J.T., Carmen, Elena **Los Angeles: Naomi, Levi, Frank, Julian, Zoe, Kelsey, Nicole, Harry, Lindsey, Glenna, Toby **Chicago: Hunter, Emmett, Valerie, Yasmin, Preston, Amy, Samey, Greg, Kris, Spencer, Alexandria, Landon **Absent: Abbie, Tristan, Maya, Caleb, Leo, Tsuyoshi, Beth, Topher, Sarah Yorky Dorks *The Los Angeles storyline is absent in this episode. This episode features some of the Chicago gang traveling to New York during their fall break. *Tristan and Preston will go through relationship issues in New York. 6x05 *Shakira Barrera will return to the series as Sephora Harel. *This episode marks the slow fading out of Samey Carraway's character. 6x06 6x07 *The Chicago storyline is absent in this episode. 6x08 *Samey appears in this epsiode. 6x09 *This episode is a Christmas special episode. Most of the alumni return home to Strasburg for Christmas vacation. *All of the Strasburg faculty make an appearance in the episode. Taraji P. Henson is back as Luna Novak. *Confirmed Alumni Returning: Cleo, Kylie, John, Bridgette, Wally, Connor, Paige, Michael Episodes